Birthday Surprise
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: For the April 2011 Challenge for the Twin Exchange: It's the twin's birthday but Hermione is getting the surprise.One-shot


**APRIL CHALLENGE**

**Prompt: **Sign, hair gel and gum (I used them all)

**Pairing: **Hermione/Fred

**Quotes: **"She has no idea" and "Sodding bludgers" and "Honestly" (I used them all)

**Theme: **Fred and George Weasley's Birthday April 1

**Summary:** For the April 2011 Challenge for the Twin Exchange: It's the twin's birthday but Hermione is getting the surprise.

"Happy birthday Fred," Hermione said walking into the shop, "I brought you guy's lunch." She said sitting a basket of food on the counter.

"Thanks Hermione," Fred smiled grabbing her by the waist pulling her in close for a hug.

"Where's George?" Hermione ask snuggling against Fred, "and customers for that matter." The store was empty except for the two of them.

"Closed early," Fred sighed pulling away from her returning to the cash register to collect the day's earnings. "George is making the new sign for the new product for the Wonder Witches line. He'll be out in a minute."

"What product?" she asked smiling jumping up to set on the counter next to the register.

"It hair get that turns your hair into different colors based on your mood." George said coming out from the back holding a sign which Hermione could not see.

"We got the idea from watching Tonks," Fred said.

"Yeah, it doesn't wash out either," George commented.

"It last for 24 hours," Fred pulled Hermione off the counter into his arms again.

"Longer if you want," George stepped in front of them

"Just use the gum here," Fred said while George handed Hermione the gum.

"Hey," Fred pulled away from her, "can you go downstairs and get the love potions from the supply room? We are almost sold out."

"Sure," Hermione smiling and standing on her tippy toes kissed Fred before disappearing downstairs.

"Does she know?" George asks when she was out of sight.

"She has no idea," Fred said grabbing the sign from George, "did you get it?"

"Sodding bludgers Fred! Of course I did." George said pulling a small box out the front of the sign. "I didn't forget it and take a deep breath." George smiled as Fred stumbled with the sign until he took it from him. "Thanks," Fred muttered stuffing the small box in his pocket, "I'll put the sign here, Mate"

"Thanks George," Fred said hugging his brother around the shoulder, "Happy birthday."

"Welcome and back at ya," George, "and see you tonight."

"Yeah," Fred said waiting for Hermione to return. George smiled and walked out whistling.

Hermione was returning with a box in her hands which Fred quickly took from her smiling. "Now where did George go? I thought we were going to have lunch." Fred laughed at the look on her face.

"I know he charming but not as charming as me," Fred pulled her toward the front desk, "I should be enough, yeah."

"Of course, love." Hermione smiled, "is this the new sign?" she asked looking it over.

"Yep but there's something important I need to talk to you about." Fred said empting the basket of food his mom sent with Hermione.

"You talk about something important?" she asked taking the offered cup of butterbeer he poured. "I may die of shock."

"Hmm," Fred said picking up the sign, "can you put this up above the display? I'll sit out the food." Frowning Hermione took the sign and walked over to the display. He didn't joke back like he always does. She placed the sign were it belonged before it let up. Shocked she took a step back.

"Fred what?" she started to ask but stopped when little fireworks started to come out of the top. The sign itself black before starting to like up one letter at a time at random. Hermione couldn't look at anything but the sign waiting for it to reveal the words.

'_My dear sweet Hermione Granger'_ it began Hermione shell shocked not able to move an inch as she continued to watch _'will you marry me?'_ At a loss for words she turned around to see Fred Weasley, the man she had been dating for nearly a year and his knee holding a box with the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Hermione Granger," Fred said looking up at her with his lovely eyes, "I promise to love you for the rest of my life. To never use you for testing any product we make from now on. I promise never to leave you and to try to make your life full of happiness and joy. If you say yes you'll make me the happiest man alive."

Tears stung her eyes as she felt her feet move her closer toward him, "Fred I love you so much." She said when he started sliding the ring on her left finger. He stood pulling her into a long kiss before the need to breathe over powered them both.

"Does that mean no?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

"Honestly!" Hermione said smiling, "do you think I would not marry you?" she asked.

"Well you would have a hard time saying no the most handsome twin living," he smiled.

"True," she whispered snuggling closer, "I will love to marry you even if you weren't the most handsome twin in the world. Happy birthday Fred." She smiled as he spun her around the shop. This was the best birthday Fred Weasley ever had.


End file.
